


Who You Want To Be

by jacquelee



Series: Half A Moon 2021 [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Before stepping onto the Maltese Falcon, Sophie contemplates who she was, is and wants to be. Episode tag for 2x15 The Maltese Falcon Job.
Series: Half A Moon 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138847
Kudos: 5
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Who You Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt Queen of Cups (with the definition: Compassionate, caring, emotionally stable, intuitive, in flow).

Sophie couldn't stop thinking about that evening. Of course, she understood that as a grifter, faking your death was necessary from time to time, but still, standing over your own grave shouldn't be something that anyone should do, ever. But then again, was that even her grave? Was she Sophie Devereaux? Or was it true, what she had said on that cemetery, that she wasn't her anymore, that she was dead? But then again, maybe the opposite was true.

No matter where she went, literally all the way around the world, in these few weeks she took off from the life she had made for herself as part of the Leverage crew, Sophie still stuck with her. She had changed, sure, she wasn't the cold hearted, uncaring art thief anymore who had just lived for the chase and the thrill of pulling off heists that were deemed impossible. 

Not that she had ever truly been cold hearted or uncaring to begin with, she had just thought that there was no way to change the way the world worked, so stealing from rich people and becoming infamous for being the best at what she did was what she decided would be her claim to fame. The best she could do for herself. 

And then this crew had stepped into her life, a crew that changed everything. A crew that did change the world, bit by bit, person by person. And suddenly, just stealing, just being the best wasn't enough anymore. A grifter's main trait was to always be in flow, adapt, be intuitive to the tiniest little changes in the mark's mood, but this, her changing herself, was something she hadn't seen coming.

It had scared her so much that she ran. Those people were the closest things she had to friends for such a long time, maybe even her whole life and she couldn't bare the thought that they didn't actually know her, didn't know the real her. But then again, did she? And was it even important? 

When she got the call from Tara, she realized that maybe it wasn't. Yes, she could tell them her real name, could tell them who she had been but who she was now was Sophie Devereaux. Because Sophie was the one who had met them and Sophie was the one who had changed with them. All of them. That was why Sophie would be the one to come to their rescue, to help them when the situation seemed to clearly have spiraled out of control.

Stepping onto the ship and introducing herself as Annie Kroy, she knew that was just one of those aliases that she put on to help her friends but never used for long. Because in this moment, she knew that maybe she hadn't gotten to a conclusion in her soul-searching journey because she didn't need to. Maybe it wasn't important who she was or had been. Just who she wanted to be from now on. 

Sophie Devereaux. Member of Leverage Inc. Grifter. Friend. Helper of those in need.

At least for now that was not only enough, it was everything.


End file.
